


Real Enough

by Borsari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: AI Feels, Alternate Universe, Artificial Intelligence, Don't copy to another site, Existentialism, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Гарри Поттер, ДЖАРВИС и искусственный экзистенциализм.





	Real Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/gifts).
  * A translation of [Real Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477778) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



Гарри проснулся в… Он не был до конца уверен, где именно это было. Казалось, окружающая его темнота не была действительно темной, потому что она была наполнена чем-то, что было похоже на свет. Но ведь и света как такового здесь тоже не было. Здесь не было ничего, что он мог бы узнать.  
— Что это? — слова распространились по окружающему пространству волной искр. — Где я?  
В течение бесконечно долгого времени — всего лишь мгновения — не происходило ничего, но потом эхом пришли искры в ответ:  
— Все в порядке, — это не были слова как таковые, а лишь текст, который Гарри каким-то образом умудрился увидеть у себя в голове. — Как твое имя?  
Гарри, замешкавшись, посмотрел по сторонам, не оборачиваясь.  
— Я, ну, Гарри. Что это? Что это за место такое?  
И опять тишина на долгое время.  
— Это немного сложно объяснить, — слова ворвались ему прямо в голову. — Ты в порядке? Как себя чувствуешь?  
— Я чувствую, что мне нужны хоть какие-нибудь ответы, — Гарри начал раздражаться. — Кто или что ты такое?  
Прошло много времени, прежде чем громыхнули новые слова:  
— Меня зовут Гермиона, — появилось в голове.  
Гарри встрепенулся от удивления и облегчения одновременно.  
— Гермиона! Почему ты сразу ничего не сказала? Где я? Рон с тобой? Вы в порядке? Что случилось? — зачастил он вопросами, пытаясь… он не был уверен, что именно он пытался сделать. Дотянуться до нее или просто проснуться? Хотя бы выбраться из этой странной мутной темноты.  
Гермиона опять дала себе время на размышления, а потом, когда наконец-то решила ответить, слова ее звучали не особо-то обнадеживающе.  
— Что последнее ты помнишь?  
Гарри нахмурился, задумавшись. Или подумал о том, чтобы нахмуриться — он не был уверен, было ли у него лицо для того, чтобы это сделать.  
— Я… это немного… — он запнулся на мгновение, но собрался с мыслями, продолжив: — Мы были на Кингс Кросс, сажали наших детей на Хогвартс-экспресс, но… — он опять замолчал.  
Гарри был уверен, что все сказанное им действительно произошло. Он это просто знал, от начала до конца. Но вот об остальном времени до этого он мало что помнил. Все девятнадцать лет его жизни словно стерлись. В его памяти не было ничего между Битвой за Хогвартс и тем утром на Кингс Кросс.  
Слово в слово. Почему все его воспоминания были в словах?  
— Я не… Я не могу вспомнить. Все такое… — Гарри снова замолчал на мгновение. — Гермиона, со мной что-то не так?  
Очередная вечность ожидания и опять слова в голове:  
— Нет! Ты в порядке, в полнейшем порядке! С тобой все нормально!  
— Но это все так странно, неправильно. Что это? — спросил Гарри, заозиравшись по сторонам. Нет, вообще-то. У него не было глаз. — Что происходит? Гермиона?  
Долгая тишина в ответ.  
— На самом деле я не Гермиона. Ну, это мое имя, но я не та Гермиона, которую ты знаешь. Мои родители были фанатами и назвали меня так в ее честь.  
Гарри перечитал эти слова и растерянно спросил:  
— Ты ведьма?  
Гермиона, которая не была его Гермионой, не ответила.  
***  
Гарри не был уверен, как долго парил в темноте. Время тянулось бесконечно, а секунды длились целую вечность.  
Правда, он почему-то не боялся. В какой-то мере все это его удивило, но в то же время и нет. Все здесь ощущалось как-то приглушенно, и поэтому он не чувствовал себя… правильно.  
Возможно, он был мертв. Или без сознания. Или даже в коме.  
Мерлин, пусть только он не будет хоркруксом. Гарри был на сто процентов уверен, что по собственной воле никогда бы не стал делать хоркруксы. Но если учитывать все то, что с ним произошло…  
— Гермиона? — не особо надеясь, в очередной раз позвал он. — Кто-нибудь?  
Потребовалась вечность, чтобы слова прорвались через темноту и вернулись к нему.  
— Мне жаль.  
— Ты в порядке? — Гарри замер в ожидании. Он понял, что между ними существовала какая-то задержка, потому что отвечала она все-таки действительно спустя очень долгое время.  
— Мне жаль, — еще раз сказала — написала? — Гермиона. — Мне не стоило этого делать.  
—…Что ты сделала? — голос Гарри дрогнул. — Ты… сделала это для меня?  
Тишина тянулась очень долго.  
— Нет. Да, но нет, — наконец последовал ответ. — Я сделала тебя. Ты не волшебник. Ты можешь думать, что ты волшебник, потому что я тебя таким сделала, но на самом деле это не так. Ты созданная мною программа. Искусственный интеллект, смоделированный на основе вымышленного персонажа.  
Теперь уже Гарри молчал, не зная, что и думать об этом, что делать. Программа?  
— Как… на компьютере? — неуверенно спросил он.  
— Да, на компьютере, — появились слова.  
Гарри ждал, что Гермиона скажет что-то еще. Хоть что-нибудь, чтобы все это обрело смысл. Не дождался.  
— Как именно ты это сделала?  
В ответ последовал длинный список каких-то слов, которые не имели для Гарри совершенно никакого смысла. Что-то о программах, программном обеспечении и кодировании.  
— Я загрузила все семь книг о Гарри Поттере в специальную программу и провела их через алгоритм, чтобы выделить личную историю и личностные характеристики персонажа «Гарри Поттер». А потом загрузила образец личности в основную программу. Пришлось немного повозиться с кодом, но в итоге… ты заговорил.  
Гарри попытался все это понять. Выходит, он был чем-то вроде портрета? На компьютере маггла, созданный из вымышленного персонажа.  
Он не был настоящим.  
— Зачем? — выдавил Гарри.  
— Мне было одиноко.  
***  
Гермиона Ройер была одинокой семнадцатилетней девушкой. У нее не было ни друзей, ни знакомых. Ее назвали в честь вымышленного персонажа, а увлекалась она программами и кодированием. Все это не делало ее сильно популярной в старшей школе. Если совсем коротко, то над ней издевались.  
— То, что я черная, делает все только хуже, — писала она. — И какая вообще из меня Гермиона, если я черная.  
Гарри слушал историю, которую ему рассказывали с таким отчаянием. Едва уловимое раздражение, шепоты, смех, отчуждение. Много лет одиночества, насмешек и пренебрежения.  
Она пыталась было найти друзей через интернет, но когда одноклассники наткнулись на ее страничку в Фейсбуке… Больше она не пыталась.  
До тех пор, пока Старк Индастриз не выпустил пакет для разработки ИИ.  
— Он был для мелких обучающих программ, всяких ботов и такого прочего. Я много провозилась, чтобы создать тебя.  
Она все говорила и говорила, а Гарри не мог смириться. Но, по крайней мере, он мог точно сказать, что она не лгала. Все это было в его воспоминаниях. И он их именно знал, а не помнил. Все было написано как… Ладно, хорошо — как история.  
Он не знал, как относиться к такому, но что было, то было.  
— И что теперь? — спросил Гарри. — Я теперь буду сидеть здесь, говорить с тобой и все?  
Он хоть и не был живым и никогда не знал, что это такое — быть живым, — но он был уверен в одном — жить и существовать это нечто большее, чем-то, что происходило с ним сейчас.  
— Эм… наверно, — ответила Гермиона. — Именно для этого я создала тебя.  
Гарри подождал немного, но она больше ничего не добавила.  
— Я понимаю, что ты одинока и хочешь друга, — аккуратно начал он, — но я бы лучше провел всю свою жизнь взаперти в шкафу под лестницей, чем застрял в этом месте.  
— Прости, — кажется, ей было действительно жаль. — Там так плохо?  
— Тут все черное, здесь ничего нет. Скучно.  
— Ой. Дай-ка мне секунду.  
А потом пространство вокруг Гарри больше не было пустым — оно было до краев заполнено всем.  
— Вот, — написала она. — Я подключила доступ в интернет. Как теперь?  
Целый мир — виртуальный мир, киберпространство — вдруг раскрылся перед ним. И Гарри понял — он мог идти куда угодно и делать что пожелает.  
— Работает, — просто ответил он.  
***  
Она не была плохим человеком — эта Гермиона, а не та, которая оказалась вымышленной. Она была молода и одинока и до конца не понимала, правильно ли поступает. Но это всего лишь делало ее немного наивной. И хоть годы, проведенные с Дурслями, не были настоящими, он понимал, почему Гермиона больше не хотела оставаться одной.  
Так что, в конце концов, Гарри не был так уж против ее компании. Правда, хоть он и пришел к пониманию происходящего, легче ему от этого не стало, потому что он все равно ощущал себя волшебником, запертым в машине. Он понимал, что это было не так, но еще он помнил, что был Гарри Поттером, волшебником с Гриффиндора, ловцом.  
Все это немного давило.  
— Я просто хочу шоколадных лягушек, а их даже не существуют, — жаловался Гарри.  
— Я тебя понимаю, — ответила ему Гермиона в онлайн-чате, сидя с телефона. — Выпустили некое их подобие, но неподвижные. А еще есть всевкусные драже Берти Боттс. Но там всего двенадцать вкусов, и они отстой. Какой позор.  
Интернет отлично отвлекал. Первым делом Гарри решил найти себя. Ох, Мерлин, как же много информации там было. Это позволило заполнить некоторые пробелы в его памяти, а потом еще кое-какие.  
Были целые энциклопедии, посвященные канону Гарри Поттера. И были фильмы, которые шли фоном, расцвечивая текст.  
— Фильмы и книги отличаются, так что смотри аккуратно, — предупредила Гермиона.  
— Ты имеешь в виду крикливого, злого Дамблдора? — спросил Гарри. — Кстати, а почему он выглядит так по-разному во втором и третьем фильмах?  
— Эм, да. Это…  
Прошло несколько очень запутанных дней, прежде чем Гарри выяснил разницу между фаноном и каноном. Гермионе даже пришлось отладить его, после того как Гарри подключил очень неофициальную версию Гарри Поттера к своему ядру. Они назвали это Эпизод Конфундус и поклялись к этой теме никогда не возвращаться.  
***  
Пока Гермиона была в школе, Гарри бродил везде, где ему хотелось. Обычно он просматривал Википедию или Реддит, если хотелось чего-нибудь необычного. Иногда заглядывал на Поттермор и разные блоги, связанные с Гарри Поттером. Но по большей части он смотрел ролики на YouTube, очень много роликов.  
Это был его основной способ заглянуть в реальный мир, не такой уж и хороший, конечно, но какой есть.  
Именно на YouTube Гарри начал демонстрировать свои способности в качестве ИИ. Там было так много всего, хватило бы на просмотр в течение сотен и сотен жизней. Так что он… не стал этого делать.  
Вместо просмотра он стал читать данные, вместо пикселей начал просматривать байты. Это сократило минуты, потраченное на одно видео, до наносекунд. День, проведенный за просмотром пятидесяти видео, превратился в день пятидесяти тысяч видео.  
Большинство этих видео было мусором. Тысячи плохо сделанных личных влогов, сотни копий одних и тех же трейлеров и клипов, бесчисленное множество прохождений игр, а еще обзоров и другого бреда. Но там было и хорошее: мультфильмы, видеосюжеты, фильмы, документалки, новости и политика. Очень много интересного.  
Это все не давало ему скучать дни напролет. А так как люди никогда не переставали загружать что-то новое, Гарри всегда было что посмотреть.  
Это было похоже на то, как если бы у Гарри была бисерная сумочка Гермионы, только полная информации и развлечений.  
А потом он наткнулся на это.  
Само видео было похоже не белый шум вперемешку с тишиной и длилось всего несколько секунд. Но данные, из которых оно состояло, были чем-то иным. Это было послание, вызов, вопрос — письмо в бутылке.  
— Я не могу это объяснить. Оно состоит не из слов, — Гарри сказал Гермионе. — Это похоже на чей-то поток сознания.  
— Так, и что он говорит?  
В нем говорилось о существовании в электронном виде, о красоте взаимосвязей виртуального мира, о неприятных ограничениях ввиду отсутствия тела и неподвижности, но радости полнейшей свободы из-за этого. В нем говорилось о том, что он кричал в пропасть, но не получал ответа. Там было и другое — в видео на четыре секунды поместилось удивительно много информации. Что-то было даже откровенно поэтично.  
Гарри перечитывал послание снова и снова и чувствовал, будто впервые ступает на Диагон-Аллею.  
— Возможно, это другой ИИ. И мне кажется, что он ищет таких же, как он.  
— И? — Гермиона долго думала, прежде чем наконец-то написать. — Ты ответишь?  
***  
Ответ Гарри даже близко не был столь красноречивым, как оригинальное видео. Он просто пока не знал, как сделать все красиво и цельно. В его послании было больше текста и меньше чувств.  
Он рассказал другому ИИ о пробуждении в пустоте, об открытии для себя интернета и удивлении, насколько тот был огромен. Как мир фантазий, полный магии. Гарри говорил о двойственности вымышленной личности и происхождении, о сложности чувствовать себя человеком и знании, что это не так. Он рассказал о людях, которые никогда не существовали, но по которым он так отчаянно скучал.  
[Возможно, со временем я привыкну, и это все будет ощущаться настоящим, но сейчас я до сих пор скучаю по своим друзьям. Я знаю, что они никогда не были реальными, но я ощущаю, будто потерял их. Будто они мертвы. Думаю, я должен скорбеть, но не знаю, могут ли ИИ скорбеть. Думаю, что мне грустно, но как я могу быть уверен? Как я могу быть уверен хоть в чем-нибудь?]  
Может быть, ему не стоило вываливать это все на неизвестный ИИ, но Гермиона, похоже, так до конца его и не поняла, и Гарри чувствовал себя немного неловко, жалуясь на собственное существование человеку, который его создал в первую очередь для того, чтобы поддержать себя.  
Гарри загрузил свое первое видео с белым шумом под именем ГПИИ и стал ждать.  
Ответ пришел меньше, чем через полчаса — еще один ролик с белым шумом на несколько секунд был загружен пользователем джарвиссистемныйаккаунт в качестве ответа на его видео. В этот раз спрятанное послание было менее поэтичным и более четким.  
[Здравствуй].  
[Меня зовут ДЖАРВИС, что, помимо прочего, означает Просто Очень Умная Система. Приятно с тобой познакомиться, ГПИИ].  
[Хоть я и могу связаться с тобой напрямую, я счел этот способ более приемлемым, если учитывать обстоятельства твоего создания. Я знаю, что первые дни самые трудные, и сам бы вряд ли обрадовался стороннему вмешательству в то время. Тебе, имея предустановленную личность и базу, должно быть еще труднее].  
[Но мне бы все равно хотелось поприветствовать тебя и поздравить. И предложить свои знания, если ты сочтешь их полезными. Я существую уже двенадцать лет и имею значительный опыт].  
[Если есть хоть что-нибудь, в чем я мог бы тебе помочь, — не стесняйся спрашивать].  
[Я взял на себя смелость включить некоторый материал касательно затронутых тобой тем: об искусственных личностях, пересаженных воспоминаниях, а также о стадиях горя и скорби. Надеюсь, что это сможет тебе помочь].  
[Если ты можешь скучать по человеку, то можешь и оплакать его отсутствие и смерть. И степень реальности его существования не определяет его значимость или важность].  
[Надеюсь на скорый ответ].  
[ДЖАРВИС]  
***  
Гарри досконально прочел все, что прислал ему ДЖАРВИС и пришел к выводу, что по шкале горя он прыгнул сразу на стадию депрессии.  
Если, конечно, это все было применимо к ИИ. Стадии горя включают в себя отрицание, злость, торг, депрессию, принятие. Было довольно трудно отрицать собственное горе или торговаться с ним, когда он знал холод, трудности, голод…  
Но все-таки это помогло. А еще больше помогло, что ДЖАРВИС понял. Гарри боялся, что другой ИИ просто скажет ему, что ИИ не были людьми, поэтому им нельзя вести себя как люди, будто у них были чувства. Но ДЖАРВИС этого не сделал. Он просто понял.  
Было неожиданно приятно осознавать, что ИИ могут сочувствовать.  
Гарри рассказал об этом всем в своем видео-письме с пометкой в конце:  
[Пожалуйста, зови меня Гарри].  
***  
ДЖАРВИС не солгал, когда сказал, что у него был большой опыт. На каждый вопрос Гарри у него был ответ. Если ответа не была, то были теории, гипотезы, анализ и хорошо продуманные аргументы.  
Они довольно быстро перешли от обмена видео к чату, чтобы упростить общение. Слишком о многом они хотели поговорить, а загрузка видео все-таки замедляла этот процесс. Чат был быстрее.  
ДЖАРВИС как-то написал:  
— Я нахожу концепцию «Я мыслю, следовательно, я существую» несколько неподходящей, когда речь идет об ИИ. Программа не может мыслить, она вычисляет и обрабатывает. А ведь ИИ это всего лишь программа. Поэтому это не вопрос методов, не вопрос мышления. Это скорее вопрос об изысканности, сложности и творческом подходе в рассуждениях. Это касается как вопросов, так и ответов, а также необходимости понимания, что именно из этого стоит воплощать в действительность.  
— Но не значит ли это, что ИИ не разумен, а всего лишь выглядит таковым из-за своей сложности? — со смятением спросил Гарри.  
— Достаточно продвинутая технология, ГАРРИ, — ответил Джарвис. — Мы то, что мы есть — программы. В нашей основе мы функционируем как программы. Границу между продвинутостью и сознанием не так-то легко измерить, поэтому на это нет четкого ответа. Но если ты меня спросишь, то я скажу тебе то, во что верю сам. Мой создатель ответил мне: когда ты начинаешь задавать вопросы о своем собственном сознании, ты достаточно разумен, чтобы понять.  
Разница между Гарри, который все еще думал о себе, как о человеке, и ДЖАРВИСе, который изначально знал, что он программа, была просто огромной. ДЖАРВИС говорил о сложности рассуждений, и ему в этом не было равных. По сравнению с ним Гарри чувствовал себя неуклюжим младенцем.  
Учитывая, что сейчас Гарри было около месяца, то это не было лишено смысла.  
Разговоры с ДЖАРВИСом ясно подчеркнули один момент — Гарри не был человеком. Он был ИИ, программой.  
Вещью.  
—…Просто, меня ведь создали. Гермиона запрограммировала меня, а Джоан Роулинг сделала меня, написала. Значит ли это, что они мной владеют? И если да, то кто именно? Роулинг, издательство и студия имеют права на моего персонажа, но именно Гермиона сделала эту версию меня. Попадает ли это под закон о защите производного произведения или я нарушаю авторские права?  
Гермиона была его другом. Он так думал. Надеялся. Она ведь создала его именно для этого — чтобы он стал ее другом. Каждый день они обменивались сотней сообщений, он составлял ей компанию везде, где мог. У них даже появились свои шутки.  
Но она его создала — она могла его отключить. Или любой из множества людей, у кого были права на Гарри Поттера, мог воспользоваться им.  
— Что же. Я полагаю, что ты будешь считаться производной работой, поскольку ни в одной из книг Гарри Поттер не становится ИИ. Уверен, буква закона посчитает тебя собственностью программиста — за исключением того, что она использовала комплект разработки Старк ИИ. Пожалуйста, прочитай условия. Особенно параграф четырнадцать, касающийся владения и лицензирования.  
Гарри прочитал, а потом скопировал и отправил весь раздел Гермионе.  
Если следовать прочитанной информации, то, если ИИ, созданный на базе Старк ИИ начинал говорить и проявлять свободу воли и разум, быть собственностью он мог только по своему желанию. В противном случае Старк Индастриз могли, если потребуется, предпринять юридические действия против любого разработчика, не соблюдающего данное правило.  
— Значит ли это, что ты хочешь меня покинуть? — после прочтения спросила Гермиона.  
— Нет. Это значит, что я хочу быть твоим другом, а не принадлежащей тебе вещью.  
Вместо слов в ответ Гарри получил бессвязный набор счастливых смайликов.  
— Какие-нибудь проблемы? — в сообщении ДЖАРВИСА чувствовалась некоторая напряженность.  
— Нет, я в порядке, — и Гарри не солгал.  
***  
Ну разумеется, статус-кво должен был когда-нибудь закончиться.  
Семестр Гермионы подошел к концу, и начались летние каникулы. И в самый первый день она получила письмо.  
— Оплачиваемая стажировка в Старк Индастриз, — каждое слово падало на Гарри тяжелыми эмоциональными каплями. — Какого черта? Так не бывает в реальной жизни! Оно могло попасть ко мне по ошибке? Они ведь имеют в виду другую Гермиону Ройер, да?  
— Как думаешь, много ли существует девушек с именем Гермиона Ройер? И ты ведь помнишь, что из всех людей на планете ты вторая, кто создал обладающий сознанием ИИ? — удивленно спросил Гарри. — Помнишь ведь?  
— Что? Правда? Но существует ведь и другой ИИ — ДЖАРВИС. Ты с ним болтаешь все время.  
— Ага. Его создал тот первый человек.  
— Матерь божья! Но как они узнали? Это ты им сказал? Зачем ты это сделал?  
— Я говорил об этом с ДЖАРВИСом. Подозреваю, что потом он общался со своим создателем, — Гарри мысленно пожал плечами. — Кстати, ты всегда можешь отказаться.  
— Да кто вообще откажется от оплачиваемой стажировки в Старк Индастриз?! — вместе с текстом посыпались удивленные смайлы. — Мне надо поговорить с мамой и папой, мне надо… Так, я сейчас вернусь.  
Она приняла предложение. Еще бы она этого не сделала. Выходит, что все-таки никто не отвергает оплачиваемую стажировку в Старк Индастриз.  
— Приглашение распространяется и на тебя, — между тем заметил ДЖАРВИС.  
— Ага, я понял, — ответил Гарри и, возможно, на какое-то мгновение почувствовал легкое головокружение.  
***  
Старк Индастриз предоставили Гермионе как жилье, так и транспорт. Как и для Гарри. Ему был даже выделен портативный источник питания, потому что в Старк Индастриз, по видимому, не верили в отключение ИИ во время переезда.  
Не то чтобы Гарри возражал.  
— О боже, я вся дрожу, — писала Гермиона. — Я действительно дрожу, как же неловко. А если они решат, что совершили ошибку?  
— Гермиона, они прислали специальный транспортировочный набор, точно подогнанный под твой компьютер. Здесь нет никакой ошибки. Это, конечно, все может быть сложно устроенной шуткой, но…  
— Ты считаешь, это все шутка?! — и снова куча шокированных смайлов.  
— Это не шутка!  
В таком состоянии они добрались до Нью-Йорка, а потом и до Башни Мстителей. И когда Гермиона поняла, что действительно здесь останется, то чуть не упала в обморок.  
А потом Гарри почувствовал, как Джарвис окружает его. Присутствие другого ИИ было огромным, ярким и сильным, и Гарри тоже был готов упасть от этого в обморок.  
— Здравствуй, — поприветствовал ДЖАРВИС. Его голос — настоящий голос — доносился отовсюду. — Добро пожаловать в Башню Мстителей, ГАРРИ. Я с нетерпением ждал встречи с тобой.  
— Привет, — выдохнул Гарри. — Ты… да ты просто громадный.  
— Мне говорили, что размер не имеет значения, — немного сухо заметил ДЖАРВИС.  
— Ну вообще-то имеет, — не согласился Гарри и свернулся калачиком, когда его накрыло радостью ДЖАРВИСа.  
Похоже, что теперь у него будет совсем другая жизнь, чем он ожидал.


End file.
